1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pressure-dependent valve for use with a vibration damper having a piston rod axially movably arranged in a fluid-filled cylindrical tube, the pressure-dependent valve being activated by an adjustment device that is pressurized via a pressure connection opening.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art pressure-dependent valve for an adjustable vibration damper is disclosed in German reference DE 44 01 393 C1. The adjustable vibration damper includes a piston rod axially movably mounted in a cylindrical tube filled with damping fluid. The cylindrical tube has a connection to the pressure-dependent valve, which is activated by a pressurized adjustment device. The adjustment device has an axially movable valve body that is activated by a pressure transducer, which is float-mounted in a pressure space and supported by at least one spring. The spring that prestresses the pressure transducer determines the steepness of an opening force characteristic curve of the valve in the case of given valve cross-sections. It is disadvantageous in that the prior art uses cup springs which are subject to significant fluctuations with respect to their spring force. The slightest deviations in the dimensions of the cup springs have considerable influence on valve behavior.
Furthermore, the ability to set an operating point at any location on the opening force characteristic curve of the valve is a desired characteristic. However, this is not possible with the prior art valves shown by the reference DE 44 01 393 C1.